Mal'chik Gey
by Ahiru-san
Summary: Incluso si tiene que matar a alguien en el proceso, Natasha se encargará de que nada ni nadie le impida estar con el hombre que ama. Aunque uno siempre puede arrepentirse de las decisiones que ha tomado.


Algunos van a decir que estoy loca por escribir un fanfic como este, pero insisto: esta clase de cosas son buenas para desarrollar la empatía! xDDDD

Bueno, sobre la idea original… el borrador de la historia lo tenía escrito hace meses, pero nunca hallaba la inspiración necesaria como para dedicarme a escribir el resto… hasta que escuché **RIP=RELEASE** de Vocaloid versión music box y ¡se hizo la magia! (Canción yandere para un fic yandere. Oh, sí xD) Las ideas brotaron de mi loca mente y he aquí el resultado. También me inspiré con **Malchik Gay**, canción de las t.A.T.u. cuyo título utilicé para bautizar este fic.

Es un AU escolar, como muchas otras historias que pueden encontrar por ahí. Solo quería probar algo nuevo, no sé si les guste el resultado y tampoco me preocupa si me dicen que está muy trillado. Solo quería experimentar con el yanderismo de Natasha.

**Advertencia:** Temas adultos relacionados tanto con el sexo como con la muerte. Si buscas algo tierno y feliz, mejor revisa mis otras historias... aquí no encontrarás nada de eso, estimado lector.

* * *

—Estoy saliendo con un chico.

Esas fueron tus palabras, Iván. Sí, esas fueron las palabras que, de manera inmediata, te convirtieron en un chico inalcanzable.

—Lo siento —dijiste después, intentando ser amable, pero yo sé que solo lo hacías para quedar bien.

—¡Pero Iván! ¡Dame una oportunidad, por favor! —rogué desesperadamente— ¡Puedo demostrarte que soy mejor que tu novio!

Negaste con tu cabeza, usando esa expresión serena que tantas veces evoqué en mis pensamientos antes de dormir.

—Lo siento —volviste a decir—, pero a mí me gustan los hombres—, y te marchaste sin más, dejándome sola en aquella esquina del patio de la escuela.

Mi mirada se perdió en la nieve que tapizaba el frío suelo de piedra.

No tienes idea de cómo me sentí en ese momento, Iván.

* * *

—Natasha —me llamó mi hermana mayor, sacándome de mis pensamientos—, la cena está lista.

Ni siquiera su amable sonrisa conseguía animarme en un momento como este.

—Sí, ya voy —respondí, desganada.

—Natasha, ¿te pasa algo? —preguntó ella— Te noto decaída.

—No me pasa nada —mentí.

—Últimamente andas en las nubes.

Claro que andaba en las nubes, y es que estaba perdidamente enamorada de un chico de mi escuela. Su nombre era Iván Braginsky.

—Bueno —prosiguió mi hermana al ver que no dije nada más—, ya sabes que puedes hablar conmigo si tienes algún problema. Te estaré esperando en la mesa.

No quería dejar a mi hermana comiendo sola, así que me levanté de la silla y salí de mi habitación.

* * *

Mientras comíamos, no podía dejar de pensar en tus palabras, Iván. El eco de tu rechazo resonaba en mi mente de manera incesante.

—Oh, olvidé aliñar la ensalada —dijo mi hermana de pronto—, ¿quieres que traiga el aceite o el vinagre?

—Me da igual. Ya me la estoy comiendo.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó agitadamente, como solía hacer cada vez que cometía el más mínimo error—, para la próxima intentaré estar más atenta.

Apenas sentía el sabor de la ensalada de tomates.

No es justo, Iván. No es justo que tú te hayas robado mi corazón y yo no pueda robarme el tuyo. ¿Y qué clase de ladrón eres que incluso pides disculpas?

Esto no está bien. Nada de lo que está pasando está bien.

Tú no eras inalcanzable. Y es que no debías ser feliz con nadie más que conmigo.

* * *

Al día siguiente tomé una decisión: encontraría a ese maldito novio tuyo y lo mataría con mis propias manos.

Me dediqué a espiarte todo el día. Apenas oí el timbre para salir a recreo, salí del salón lo más rápido que pude y te busqué en el patio.

Siempre estabas con un chico más bajo que tú que tenía el cabello castaño. Antes de conocer tus preferencias sexuales, pensé que era solo un amigo tuyo. Si se trataba de tu novio, lo más seguro es que ahora también estarías con él.

Los encontré sentados en una banca. Inmediatamente me escondí de forma que quedara fuera del campo de visión de ambos. Los observé desde lejos y analicé cada uno de sus movimientos.

Pasaste todo el recreo junto a ese chico, el mismo con el que te había visto tantas veces. En una oportunidad incluso vi que lo tomabas discretamente de la mano. Qué envidia sentí. Con eso solo conseguiste que aumentaran mis deseos de matarlo.

En realidad, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era saber su nombre. Sí, necesitaba saber cómo se llamaba la persona a la que más odio en el Universo.

Me acerqué un poco más, tratando de ser lo más silenciosa que se me hizo posible.

Un poco más y podría escuchar lo que estaban diciendo…

—Oye, Taurys…

—¿Sí, Iván?

Taurys. Ese era su nombre.

Taurys, deberías ir contando los segundos que te quedan de vida. Pronto desaparecerás de la faz de la Tierra.

* * *

Después de la escuela, Iván se separó de ese alfeñique y se marchó a casa, casi como si me lo estuviera entregando en bandeja de plata. Y, cómo no, aproveché dicha oportunidad para acercarme a él.

—Disculpa —pronuncié, fingiendo timidez—, ¿tú eres Taurys?

—¿Eh? Esto… sí —respondió, aparentemente sorprendido.

Se trataba de un chico de mi clase, pero no recordaba haberle dirigido la palabra jamás… ni a él ni a la gran mayoría de mis compañeros.

—Necesito hablar contigo —pronuncié con la mirada baja mientras jugaba con mis dedos.

—Está bien —sonrió.

Poco tiempo quedaba para que pudiera borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro de manera permanente.

* * *

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —preguntó el chico, a quien me encontraba dándole la espalda.

—¿Tú eres el novio de Iván?

Cuando noté que mi pregunta no estaba siendo respondida, di media vuelta y lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Responde —ordené.

—Podría decirse que sí.

¿Pero qué clase de respuesta era esa? ¿Acaso no lo llenaba de orgullo ser la pareja de un hombre tan perfecto?

—Pues te informo que has perdido la guerra —pronuncié con severidad.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que Iván será solo mío.

Lo miré de arriba abajo. ¿Cómo puede ser mejor estar con un tipo sin gracia como él? ¿Qué tengo de malo yo?

—No soporto pensar que mi amado Iván prefiere acostarse con un chico que conmigo. Seguro que tú, maldito imbécil, ni siquiera vales la pena.

Levanté con cuidado un costado de mi falda y deslicé el puñal que llevaba amarrado a mi pierna derecha. Lo sujeté con firmeza y avancé hacia Taurys a través del oscuro callejón sin salida.

—Destrozaré tu tráquea y lanzaré tu cadáver a un río.

Avancé dos pasos más, colocándome justo frente a él, pero Taurys ni siquiera se movió.

—Adelante.

¿Cómo era posible que mis amenazas no estuvieran surtiendo efecto? ¿Acaso estaba lidiando con un masoquista? ¿O con un idiota sin remedio, quizá?

Lo empujé contra la pared y acorté del todo la distancia que nos separaba agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa. Coloqué el filo del puñal sobre su piel y le espeté:

—Nadie te obligó a ponerte en mi camino, rata inmunda.

—Te equivocas.

Su respuesta me tomó por sorpresa.

—¿De qué hablas? —inquirí, tratando de esconder mi estupefacción.

—Ni siquiera estoy enamorado de Iván —contestó con una irónica sonrisa.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces a quién amas?

—… A ti.

¿Pero qué demonios estaba diciendo este estúpido?

—¡Estás mintiendo! —bramé, hundiendo el filo del cuchillo en su piel— ¡Solo quieres que me apiade de ti!

—No es mentira, Natasha. Siempre te he querido.

Me sorprendió descubrir que sabía mi nombre. ¿Acaso él me había estado observando de la misma manera que yo observé durante todos estos meses a mi adorado Iván?

Aflojé la presión del puñal contra su cuello y me separé de él unos centímetros, aun sin soltarlo de la ropa. También noté que un hilo de sangre había brotado de la herida que acababa de hacerle.

—¿Y por qué estás con él, entonces?

—Porque él me obligó.

Al oír esto, solté el cuello de su camisa y busqué alguna señal en su rostro que lo delatara.

No, este chico no estaba mintiendo.

* * *

Sin mostrar interés alguno en escapar, Taurys me contó que te le habías declarado tres meses atrás y, después de haber sido rechazado, amenazaste con quitarte la vida si él no aceptaba salir contigo. Ingenuamente, Taurys cayó en tu trampa, atemorizado ante aquella perspectiva, y decidió darte una oportunidad. Fue entonces cuando lo convertiste en tu esclavo sexual. Tu amenaza pasó de ser "me suicidaré si no aceptas salir conmigo" a "te mataré si me abandonas".

—Con el paso de los meses terminé acostumbrándome a todo —contó este chico—… terminé por sentir que mi cuerpo no valía nada, que soy como un muñeco roto, así que me da igual si sigo con él o si alguien se deshace de mí.

—¿Es por eso que no intentaste huir?

—Así es. Incluso una muerte dolorosa es mejor que ser maltratado todos los días.

Su historia parecía creíble. Incluso me mostró algunas marcas en sus brazos y cuello que tú mismo le habías hecho con instrumentos sadomasoquistas.

Ahora que lo miraba bien, frente a mí solo veía a un triste muchacho que había perdido las ganas de vivir.

Ya no tenía necesidad de matarlo.

Di media vuelta sin despedirme y comencé a caminar hacia el exterior.

—Espera.

Frené en seco y permanecí quieta en la entrada del callejón, esperando que Taurys hablara.

—¿Qué harás ahora? —preguntó él.

Lo observé por encima de mi hombro y le dediqué una torcida sonrisa.

—Encargarme de que Iván sea solo mío.

* * *

—¿Dónde estoy?

—¿Al fin despiertas, mi amor?

—¿… Natasha? —pronunciaste con voz temblorosa.

—Esta noche nos divertiremos mucho…

—¿Dónde estoy? —repetiste, aun sin enterarte de nada— ¿Por qué está todo oscuro? Mi cuerpo… ¿Por qué no puedo mover mi cuerpo?

—Porque te amarré a esta cama… para que no puedas escapar.

Encendí la luz del tocador. Alumbraba muy poco, pero lo suficiente como para que pudieras ver mi corset de látex y mis piernas desnudas. Me encontraba encima de ti, sosteniendo un látigo en mi mano derecha y acariciando tu rostro con mi mano izquierda.

Sentí cómo forcejeabas para zafarte de los múltiples cinturones que sujetaban tu cuerpo, pero tus esfuerzos no servirían para nada.

Reí sin poder evitarlo.

Sé que un día lograré que te olvides de los chicos y me ames solo a mí.

—Mi corazón será siempre tuyo —susurré en tu oído.

Y tus gritos se perdieron en la oscuridad.


End file.
